Of Pink Cotton Candy and Ferris Wheels
by Muted Trumpet
Summary: "Make sure you get the pink ones!" Puck, Quinn and Beth's day at the carnival.


Puck watches as Quinn takes Beth in her arms. He watches as she helps the child throw rings at the bottles, aiming for the necks. They are at the yearly carnival organized by Quinn's church. She had asked him to come, it was something about bonding and having a good time, but Puck has other intentions, he wants to tell her how much he loves her, how much he wishes they were still together, but cannot.

Quinn throws another ring and this time they are successful, the mother and daughter pair land themselves a giant Carebear, it's pink of course, that's Beth's favourite colour. Puck claps and cheers for his daughter and ex-girlfriend because at least, now they will have something to remember this day by.

His beautiful little princess skips to his side and takes his hand. He smiles softly at her.

"Daddy! I want to go on the Ferris wheel!" she squeals and points at said wheel. Puck laughs a little, how could he say no? She is the best thing that's ever happened to him. He picks her up from the ground and lifts her, setting her on his shoulders. Quinn's eyes chastise him and he smiles apologetically but doesn't make an effort to bring her down.

"Daddy's a horsey!" she exclaims and tugs on his Mohawk. Normally, he hates when people touch it, but not Beth, because he loves her too much. "Hurry! I wanna go on Ferris wheel!" she says and tugs at his hair even harder.

"Yes Ma'am," he says and walks briskly toward the wheel. His little princess is very spoilt. He knows this of course, she is after all his child, but how could he ever scold her when she is so precious to him? Quinn walks beside the young man and takes her child's hand when she offers it to her.

It's moments like these that Puck loves, moments like these that make his heart flutter. He loves them so much and never wants them to leave him, ever. "We're here!" he announces and brings his daughter from his shoulders, setting her on the ground.

"Yay!" she screams and runs toward the queue. "Come on!" she says and rushes her two parents who shake their heads and smile.

"Honey, there's no hurry, we'll be here all day," Quinn says to their child as she walks up to her baby and takes her hand.

Puck follows suit and grabs hold of their daughter's other hand. Beth smiles because she's about to do something funny. The girl looks up at both her parents and pulls their hands toward each other, so that they are touching. Puck finds this amusing, the same cannot be said about Quinn because her cheeks turn red and she pulls her hand quickly away from his.

"Why don't you do buy her some cotton candy?" Quinn asks as she tries to hide her shyness. "The booth's just right down the corner," she says and points to said corner.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Daddy, make sure you get the pink ones!" Beth says excitedly and grins. Puck smiles down at her.

"All right, just for you," he says and tweaks her nose before he leaves them and heads for the cotton candy booth.

"Quinn!" Mercedes says mid-sentence while talking to Kurt who looks around himself and then smiles when he sees them. They were so caught up in their chit chat that they didn't even realize that their friend was behind them. "Come here you little monster," Mercedes says and carries Beth who squeals again and then laughs happily.

"Aunt Mercedes? I want a pony for my birthday!" Beth announces and Mercedes smiles. Ah, children and their love for ponies. "Can it come with a horn so it becomes a unicorn? Mommy says I can get a puppy when I turn twelve. Do you like puppies?" she queries and Mercedes kisses her cheek, oh how much she loves this child.

"Of course," Mercedes says and moves up closing the gap between her and the man in front. It will be their turn soon and Mercedes has a very good idea.

They see Puck coming back from his cotton candy hunt just as it is Mercedes' and Kurt's turn to go on the wheel. But instead of putting Beth down, Mercedes brings her up with them. Quinn can see where this is going.

"Mercedes!" she hisses to which the other woman grins. "Mercedes!" she says again just as Puck comes up beside her.

"I got her the cotton candy," he tells Quinn and then realizes that Kurt and Mercedes have brought his daughter up with them. Puck grins. This is just the opportunity that's he's been waiting for. And what is better, is the fact that when they are up there, the Ferris wheel jams and they are stuck. And when he kisses her gently, she doesn't pull away.

* * *

**A/N: review people! i love hearing from ya'll! so please don't be shy!**


End file.
